Don't Play With A Broken Heart
by laxchica23
Summary: Emily's trying to become more comfortable with her sexuality. Maya is there to help, but 'A's interference only makes things worse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Incapability to Control Ones Heart**

Chapter 1

Emily Fields sat on her patio with a luke warm cup of tea in her hand. She had been sitting for about twenty minutes thinking about Toby's note. Every so often tears would well up in her eyes. Then she would push them back into her mind.

The "What If"'s were overwhelming. _What if I had listened? What if I hadn't ran away?_ She know these thoughts would make any same person question their own sanity. All the while knowing she was constantly questioning her own.

_What's Wrong With Me? There's nothing wrong with you._

_It was heartless for me to not listen. No, he was Ali's killer._

Her inner battles were interupted by foot steps she didn't have to turn to to recognize.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her mother sat down beside her.

Emily didn't speak. She couldn't, and hadn't since A's latest text on her Nokia. The words were mocking her. She had no control in this situation and it was agonizing. With out any control there was no way A would leave her alone.

"Emily, it's always better if you talk about."

"How will talking make anything better?" yelled Emily. "Talking isn't going to bring Toby back! It's not going to bring things back to normal." Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh hon'," her mom pushed the hair out of Emily's face, "Things will get better. It's just going to take some time."

Emily shook her heard and looked away. She just couldn't bring herself to vent out her feelings. if she did, she would have to tell her mother everything that happened that night, and soon enough, she would have to talk about A.

"Why don't you go hang out with your friends. You've been cooped up in this house for three days. I bet they miss you."

She suddenly remembered Maya.

When Emily walked up to the St. Germane's house, she didn't expect how hesitant she would become. The brick pathway seemed to say, _Make up your mind now._ The porch stairs said, _You already broke her heart once._ The door bell seemed to amplify her heart beat.

When Maya opened the door, all the sounds stopped.

Emily had to put her food in the path way of the quickly closing door. _Is Maya really this upset?_ "In know you don't want to talk to me but just hear me out." Emily took a deep breath. "I miss you, and it was selfish for me to think you would be okay with me wanting space." Maya's face softened. "I guess I'm just scared of what things will be like if I choose you."

"Why do you care so much about what people think?" asked Maya. "They're gong to think what they want."  
Emily thought of what Toby said weeks before homecoming, "Forget the idiots, they're gonna see what they want to see. Even if you changed, everything. They wouldn't be happy. They don't want you to change. They want you to go away." _Would people want me to go away?_ Emily asked herself.

"May I come in?" Maya stepped to the side and motioned to the inside of the house.

The house felt the same as it had the times she'd spent with Ali, even though everything was different. The sweet smell of a pastry was surprising since Allison's family never cooked. All the DiLorentis' furniture was gone. Pictures that used to had along the wall were now of Maya and her family. The one ting that stayed the same: the feelings she had around Ali were the same with Maya.

As Emily walked towards the living room, she heard the door close behind her. "Want some cookies? I just made them." Emily wasn't sure if Maya had forgiven her or was just being a good host.

"Sure." They smelled good, but she wasn't hungry, she just wanted to talk. As Maya walked down the kitchen, Emily sat down on the couch consumed by her own thoughts.

After a few moments a loud bang came from the kitchen. Emily ran over to find Maya on the floor picking up spilled cookies. "Let me help." She bent down and started picking them up. Maya went for the metal tray and pulled back her had once she touched it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just hot." Emily grabbed Maya's had before realizing how close they were standing.

"You should got some cold water on it." Emily led her over to the sink still holding her hand. Maya stuck her had under the running water. "Does it hurt?"

"I'll be fine." For a moment the only sound was the water. "You never answered my question. Why do you care what people think?"

"I... I guess I'm just scared... to be different." Emily turned the water off and grabbed a towel. "Everything and everyone in Rosewood is the same."

"Then doesn't that make you want to be different? This town is boring, it needs something like us to spice it up." Both the girls smiled. "I'm gonna go get a broom for the crumbs. Ill be right back." Their arms brushed against each other as Maya left the room.

Emily's Nokia vibrated in her pocket. She reached to pull it out.

It was a text.

Oh Emily. Why don't u understand? first Ali, then Toby and just by looking at their fate, would you want the same thing to happen to Maya?

-A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily's thoughts were racing. _Is this a threat? What is A going to do to her? Did A kill Toby?_

"Got the broo... Emily, are you alright? You look a little shaken up."

"I- I'm- My mom just called and... wants me to help with dinner." She quickly walked out of the kitchen, stopped at the front door, then turned to see Maya's confused face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily pulled out her phone closing the door behind her, texting Hannah : We need to talk.

"Why can't we get a table out front?" Asked Hannah.

"I don't want anyone to hear us." The girls sat down at their secluded table at the Grill. Emily pulled out her phone and handed it to Hannah. "I got a text from you-know-who."

"Why aren't you showing Spencer and Aria this?"

"You're the only one who knows about Maya. So it's a threat right? I'm not sure what to do."

"Well," thought Hannah. "Since this is obviously a warning you should make sure Maya doesn't get hurt." Emily looked confused. "A wants you to stop seeing her. You don't want her to get hurt, do you? And when did you get this any way?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I... I was at Maya's."

A waitress came by with two menus. "What would you ladies like to start off with?" Her voice was very annoying. Probably because she was interrupting.

"I'll have some iced tea." Said Emily.

"Water for me." Once she left Hannah continued. "Wait, why were you at Maya's?"

"I guess I was trying to patch things up, you know... after homecoming."

"Ah, I see. I guess that was kind of my fault."

Emily shook her head, "No. There was no way you could have known who I was taking."

There was a moment of silence. "When did you know?" asked Hanna.

"Know what?"

"That you liked girls."

The waitress came over with their drinks. "Would you girls like to order now?" she asked once their drinks were on the table.

"No." replied Hannah with a hint of irritation.

"Would you like me to come back late..."

"Yes!" snapped Hanna. The waitress looked from one girl to the other then walked away.

Emily watched her walk into the kitchen. "Ummm, what were we talking about?"

"When you started liking girls." repeated Hannah.

"Well, I've only liked two. Maya and some one else."

"Who?" Hannah pried while taking a sip of her water.

_Say Alison. Don't say that. You have to tell the truth._ "It was Al..."

"You know I'm sorry Em," Hannah interupted. "I shouldn't be so nosy."

"It's okay." Inside she was relieved. "Do you think... do you think A would ever kill some one?"

Hannah thought for a moment. "Look Em, if you really like her, and want to be with her, then some stupid text shouldn't get in the way." Hanna stood up and pushed in her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some yearbook stuff to get done." She put a couple dollars on the table to pay for her drink. "I'll see you later Em."

Once she left the waitress walked up, "I'm sorry about my friend."

"It's fine. I couldn't help but catch some f your conversation."

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh we- we were just talk- ing about..."

The waitress handed her a flyer. "There's a meeting tonight. You should come." She smiled then walked back into the kitchen.

_LGBT Meeting_

_ Tuesday at 10pm at the Community Center_

There were about twenty people sitting in a circle when Emily walked in. A brunette girl stood up. "Hi," she greeted, "My name is Brooke and I'm a lesbian."

"Hi Brooke." The group said in unison. A tall boy sitting next to her stood up. His name was Bryan and he was a bisexual. "Hi Bryan."

The next girl who stood up was the waitress from the Grill. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing Denim shorts and a light green cami. "Hello," The crowd giggled. _She must have been here before_. Emily thought. "My name is Lauren and I'm a lesbian."

"Hi Lauren." Emily replied with the group this time.

Lauren flashed a smile and noticed Emily at the door. "You came!" She gave a hug that was unexpected to Emily."

"Yeah, I did." Everyone was staring at them.

"Looks like it's your turn." Hinted Lauren.

"Oh, ummm. Can I pass?" The large room suddenly became small. "Please?"

"Yeah," Lauren smiled. "You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." She motioned to the group. "You're safe here."

Emily was surprised how the once annoying voice had become reassuring. "Thanks."

Lauren pulled up a chair next to her's. "Here. Every one this is..."

"Emily"

"Hi Emily." The small room started opening up a bit more. The group continued on it's counter clockwise rotation. There were guys who said they were gay, girls who where lesbians and bisexuals, and then there were people who were just unsure.

Emily felt... accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello," Emily called once she was in her house. "Any one home?"

"I'm in the kitchen," her mom responded. When Emily walked in her mother was sitting at the table in her white robe, staring blankly at her cup of coffee. She turned to face her daughter. "Come sit down, we need to talk."

"What's going on?" Emily asked sitting across the table.

"It's your father." Emily's thoughts ran wild. _Is he okay? What happened? Where is he? Is he alive?_ "He's... He's not going to be coming home as soon as we thought he would."

"I thought his unit was rotating." Emily started to tear up.

"It was postponed for another six months."

Emily ran her fingers through her hair. A year ago she would have asked why, but now it was just another disappointment. "I need to get some sleep." She stood up and walked towards the hall way.

"Emily, please come back." She didn't stop walking until she reached her room. She laid in bed and listened to her mom's foot steps. They came up the stairs and reached Emily's door way. She just stood there as if she was figuring out whether or not to knock. After a few moments, the footsteps moved across the hall to her parents room. The door closed.

On nights like this, Emily stayed awake. She would listen to her mom cry herself to sleep. Then she would sneak through her window and ride her bike down to the park. There, she could cry.

/

It was Wednesday, Emily's first day back to school since Toby's death. She went to meet with the girls at Spencer's locker. "Hey guys."

"Hey Em" Aria greeted her with a hug. "How have you been doing?"

"Yeah," Spencer chimed in. "None of us have seen or talked to you in three days."

Emily and Hannah glanced at each other. "I just needed some thinking time."

"We understand, and if you ever need someone to talk to, you know we'll be here for you," Spencer reassured.

"How about we talk about something happy," Hannah said, "Aria told us your dad is coming back. You must be so excited." Everyone flashed a smile, but it soon disappeared when they saw Emily's face.

"What's wrong?"

"He," Emily sighed. "It's being postponed." Just by looking at their faces Emily could tell this was going to become a 'Lets comfort Emily party'. "Look, I'm fine. You don't have to worry.

"Well if you say so," said Aria.

"The bell's about to ring. I better get going. I'll see you guys at lunch," Spencer closed her locker.

"Yeah I should go too," Aria looked at Emily.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Spencer.

"I'm fine." Spencer did a half grin, and Aria nodded then walked down the hall. Hannah and Emily said their goodbyes and walked to their classes.

/

It was 9:30 pm and Emily was thinking about the LGBT meeting later that night. It was all she could think about at school. She debating on whether or not to say pass when it was her turn. Her thoughts were interupted by the ringing of her Nokia.

It was Maya.

"Maya, hey."

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

Emily smiled. "Yeah, but can I pick the spot?"

"Sure, where were you thinking?"

"It's a surprise. It starts at 10."

"Okay," Maya giggled. "So I don't get any hints?"

"Would it be a surprise then?"

"Fine." she sighed. "I'll be by at 9:45."

"See you then."

"Bye Emily."

She hung up the phone just as her mom came into her room. "Hey mom."

"I need to talk to you." Emily sat on her bed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be the strong one." She sat down and held her daughter's hand. "It's just been so hard with your father being away."

"It's fine mom."

"No it's not, and we shouldn't pretend that it is." Tears started coming down her mother's cheeks. "No more pretending Em." She embraced her daughter in a hug. After a few moments they pulled away. Her mom wiped away her tears and stood up. "So do you have any plans tonight?"

Emily looked out the window and saw Maya's car pulling up. "Yeah. Maya and I are gonna have a girls night out."

Her mom walked towards the door. "What time will you guys be back?"

"11:30," Emily stood up and gave her mom a hug. "See you when I get back." She walked down stairs and out the front door when her Nokia vibrated.

_Awww. So cute. You guy's are like the new Romeo and Juliet._

_ Star crossed lovers blindly in love. Be careful Emily, we both_

_ know how that story ends._

_ ~A_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After reading the text, Emily stopped in mid step staring at her phone. _Oh my god. Why won't they leave me alone?_ She looked around to see if anyone was standing around watching her. She caught Maya's eye through the car window.

Maya rolled it down. "You commin'?"

"Yeah," she looked from side to side again as she responded. _Emily, get a hold of your self. It's just a stupid text._

"So," said Maya once Emily was in the car. "You wore the scarf."

She didn't even realize she had put it on. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

Maya ran her fingers over the scarf's fabric. "It looks good on you." Emily smiled. They looked up, and for a moment just looked each other in the eyes. Both the girls giggled. Maya started up the engine. "Where are we going?" She asked pulling out the drive way.

Emily realized she was still looking at her and looked through the front window. "The community center."

"What's at the community center?"

"It's a surprise Maya," Emily smiled.

"God!" she made an "I'm so irritated" noise that made Emily laugh. "I hate surprises."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this one."

Maya glanced at her and sighed. "Fine. So what's up?"

"Alison's memorial is next week."

"Yeah, I heard." She took her right hand off the wheel and held Emily's left.

"Ali just seemed immortal. No one could bring her down. I don't know. It's just hard to deal with.

"I can't even imagine." Maya parked her blue car in the parking lot.

Emily shook her head. "I have to move on.," she sighed then looked at Maya. "Ready to see your surprise?"

/

Emily held Maya's hand guiding her into the room. "Okay, open your eyes."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Emily, is this an LGBT meeting?"

"I just want you to know that I'm trying not to care about what people think. How am I doing so far?"

Maya leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"Emily!" Lauren came up and gave her a hug.

"Hey. Maya this is Lauren. Lauren this is Maya."

Lauren's smile faded. "Oh, you brought a friend." Maya, who had offered her hand, put it back down.

"Umm, yeah. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah..." The smile suddenly came back. "Yeah! It's fine. We're about to start class so pick a seat."

"Okay." Maya nodded. Once Lauren was gone Maya started laughing. Emily gave her a confused look. "What? You don't see it?"

"See what?" They picked two chairs next to each other in the circle.

"Lauren's got the hots for you."

"What? No, she's just being nice."

"She totally does! I mean, who can blame her. You're gorgeous." Emily looked up and saw Lauren sit on the other side of the circle.

Lauren stood up and addressed the group. "Okay. How is everyone doing tonight?"

"Good," the group answered back.

"So to start off the meeting, I would like to talk about the dance that is coming up." Everyone cheered. "To you new comers, this dance is not held in Rosewood. It's at the Rainbow Bar just north of here in Perkasie. People from all over the county come and have a great time every year. So bring a date," Lauren glanced at Emily and Maya. Maya gave Emily the 'I told you so' look. "I'll see you guys there on Saturday." Everyone clapped. "We have some people who have never been here before, so let's start the name circle. How about, you." She pointed to Maya. "Will you start us off?"

"I'm not really sure what I should say."

"Let me give and example. "My name is Lauren and I'm a lesbian."

"Hi Lauren." The group said.

"Got it?" Lauren asked with a smirk on her face.

Maya looked over at Emily then stood up. "Hello my name is Maya St. Germain, and I'm not a lesbian, gay, bisexual, or a transgender."

Lauren looked confused. "Then what are you?"

"I'm just me." She started to sit down but came back up. "But I do like girls... a lot."

Everyone clapped, except for Lauren. Maya took a bow then sat down. Lauren calmed down the group. "Okay, okay, that's enough. Emily, it's your turn." She sat down.

Emily stood up. "Hi, my name is Emily, and I'm... I'm unsure. And I'm okay with that."

"Hi Emily." She sat back down and Maya grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. They smiled at each other.

The counter clockwise rotation continued. Emily noticed Lauren looking over every 20 seconds. "She's jealous of you." She whispered to Maya.

She snickered. Lauren looked away.

/

It was the end of class and everyone was leaving. Emily and Maya were walking out of the room, hand in hand. "I have to use the restroom I'll be right back." Emily stood at the entrance and waited.

"Hey." Lauren said walking out of room.

"Hey. I never got to thank you for giving me the flyer."

"It's no problem. So are you going to the dance?"

"I'm thinking about it." They made eye contact for a moment.

Lauren smiled. "A couple hours ago I would have asked if you would go with me. But I think you're going with someone else." Emily blushed. "So now, I just have one request. Save me a dance."

Emily nodded. "Okay, one dance."

Lauren smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked to her car.

Maya came back. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, and I think I know who I'm taking to the dance."

"Oh," Maya smiled opening the car door. "Do I know them?"

"Oh I doubt it," Emily sat in the passenger seat. "See, I wanted to take her to homecoming but things got messy."

"Ahhh." Maya nodded. "I see."

"I'm just not sure if she'll say yes. Since I flaked on her."

Maya was about to put the keys in but stopped. She leaned over and gave Emily a kiss. "Trust me, she'll say yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I, laxchica23, in no way shape or form own this show. I dedicate everything in this fanfic to ABC Family, Sarah Shepherd, and anyone else affiliated with the Pretty Little Liars book/show.

Chapter 5

None of the girls had seen Jason Dilaurentis since his family moved. Since then, they'd heard stories about him. Getting into Princeton, pursuing a business degree. It was obvious the boy once known as an 'emo' was now a different person.

Emily, Spencer, and Aria sat in Spencer's kitchen waiting for Jason. Spencer stood up and took the tea off the stove. "Do you guys know where Hannah is? I told her 7:30."

Aria looked at her watch and shrugged. "Seems like she would have been the first one here." The girls laughed.

Spencer walked over and filled each of their mugs. "I'm surprised nothing ever happened between them. I remember the flirtatious looks and comments. She had the biggest crush on Jason." Emily said before taking a sip of the tea.

"Yeah," Aria smiled. "But Ali would never have allowed it."

The door bell rang. The girls looked out the window and saw a tall boy standing at the door. "Is that Jason?" Spencer asked in awe. "It's unlocked" she yelled.

When he walked in , their jaws dropped. They knew he would look different, but the girls couldn't believe it. His hair was no longer down to his shoulders. His sneakers were replaced by shiny dress shoes. His stature reflected a successful business man, not a rebellious teen.

Aria was the first to speak. "Wow."

Jason laughed. "I guess I should have expected that." He motioned to the group. "By the looks of thing, I'm not the only one that has changed. You guys have grown up." He sat his brief case on the island's marble table top. "Where's Hannah?" He unpacked some papers then looked at the set up the girls had laid out.

Emily, Aria, and Spencer exchanged glances and smiled as Spencer responded. "She should be on her way."

"Well, you've done a great job, really. Mom, dad, and I are really grateful." Hannah came in from the back door. She stopped in mid step to take a look at the changed boy. "There she is." Said Jason smiling.

Hannah smiled back "Jason," they embraced each other in a hug. "Uh, hey. Sorry I'm late." The girls smiled at their blushing friend.

"No problem." Hannah sat down. "I was just saying you've done a great job setting up the memorial. I might have done one or two things differently but we can change what needs to be adjusted." Spencer's smile faded. "I've worked up a program that would be great for the dedication." He gave Emily a copy to pass around."

"I sent you the program we made." Said Spencer with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, this just fine tunes it." Emily could tell Spencer was getting irritated. "Have you guys written speeches yet?" They looked from one to another then shook their heads. "Well, I think it would be best if you guys spoke. It would be nice for the family to do it, but , unfortunately they couldn't make it." He looked down for a moment. "I really tried to get them out here, but at last minute my mom..." Jason shook his head then looked up. "It's crazy talking about this isn't it? You know when I think of her I think of you. The five of you in her room laughing, keeping secrets."

Emily's mind wandered while Jason continued to make more changes.

_They sat in a circle playing a game of truth or dare. The five of them were spending the night at Allison's waiting for Gossip Girl to come on. _

_ "Okay," Emily said. "I pick... Ali. Truth or Dare?"_

_ "Dare." She was starting to notice Ali always picked dare. What is she hiding?, thought Emily._

_ "Ummmm, I dare you to..." She bit down on her bottom lip while she thought. "To tell us your deepest, darkest, secret."_

_ Allison tilted her head and smiled while the girls giggled. "I'll only tell it to one person, and I get to pick who." All their faces lit up, but Emily knew who she was going to pick. Alison stood up and looked down at Emily, "Come on Em." The rest of the girls' smiles faded. _

_ Emily stood up with out a word and followed Ali into the bathroom across the hall. Once they were inside Allison closed the door behind them and turned the sink on. Emily sat down on the edge of the tub. "Do you know why I picked you.?" Ali sat down next to her. Emily shook her head all the while knowing exactly why. Ali grabbed her hand and held in on her lap. She could hear her heart pumping in her chest, threatening to come out. "My definition of a deep dark secret is one that needs to stay in the dark. Other wise, it's no longer a deep dark secret. But," She pushed the hair in Emily's face behind her ear. "I'll give you hint." She leaned forward to whisper in Emily's ear. "I'm in love with someone, but if I ever told anyone... we would both get into trouble."_

_ She kissed the back of Emily's neck causing her to shiver. Allison leaned back so their lips were inches away from each other. "Will you keep my secret?" Emily's heart had stopped beating, and her thoughts were racing a thousand miles a second. Her eyes went from Allison's to her awaiting lips. She closed the gap and everything around them seemed to disappear. Ali broke off the kiss after a few moments. She smiled at Emily and gave her a hug. She stood up, turned off the sink, and walked out the door. Leaving Emily trying to understand what had just happened._

"Emily?" Aria tapped her shoulder.

She blinked a couple times realizing they were all looking at her. "Are you done with you're art tile?" Spencer asked with concern.

"Yeah it's right here." She reached into her bag and sat the concrete slab on the table.

"Alright now that that's all taken care of, I say we're done here ladies. Thanks again and I'll see you guys at the memorial on Sunday."

"Bye Jason." Said all the girls.

"That was fun," Hannah said sarcastically.

"I can't believe he would just change everything." said Spencer.

Aria shrugged. "He is Ali's brother."

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Emily walked into her mother's room, and sat at the foot of the bed. "Mom," Her mother looked up from the book she was reading acknowledging her daughters presence. "Can I sleep over a friend's house tonight?"

"Which friend?"

"Maya. I'll be back home in time to change for the memorial." She leaned and gave her mom a kiss on the forehead.

"I know you girls are going to be up all night." Emily's eyes widened.

"Wh-why do you say that?" _Does she know? How could she?_

"Isn't that what happens at every sleep over? Emily are you feeling well?" She reached up and placed her hand on her daughter's fore head.

They both turned their heads to the honk of a car horn outside. Emily stood up. "Yeah mom. I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Emily grabbed her back pack and walked out her house. Maya was inside the car putting on mascara when Emily opened the door. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Maya looked. She was wearing a green that was fitted, with fabric below the waist flared out. She looked at Emily's attire and looked confused. "Where's your dress?"

Emily opened up her bag as she got into the car. She reached in and pulled out her red dress. "Getting dressed on the way there." In middle school she had become the expert at dressing while in the car. Rushing to swim practice had given her the talent.

Maya smirked, putting the car in drive. "Where does your mom think your going?"

"Sleepover at your house." Both girls laughed. "What did you tell your mom?" Emily asked while slipping off her top.

"That I'm going to an LGBT dance." Emily was shocked. She knew Maya was confident with who she was, but didn't know she had come out to her parents.

"When did you tell them?"

"Three years ago. They took it better than I thought they would," she laughed then looked at Emily, who was taking off her skirt. "Are you thinking about telling yours?"

She grabbed the dress out of the bag. "I want to... I just don't want them to make assumptions about who I am when I'm not even sure."

"In time you'll become more comfortable with who you are, and it'll get easier."

"Hopefully easier than trying to get this dress on." They laughed as Emily struggled to pull it up.

"That looks really good on you." Maya said once the dress was all the way up.

"Thanks." She was surprised since this was one of the four dresses she owned. She smiled at her friend and started packing up her clothes.

Maya let out an excited shriek. "We're gonna have so much fun! We used to have these dances at Roosevelt." Emily looked confused. "My old school."

"Oh. I'm guessing it was more accepting."

Maya smiled. "Yeah. That place was perfect. We didn't have to sneak around like people do here. Rosewood is just suffocating."

Emily nodded. "We'll get out eventually."

They pulled up to the bar. There were couples hanging out side. The girls spotted their LGBT group standing by Lauren's car bobbing their heads to the blaring techno music. "Ready?" asked Maya putting the car in park. Emily placed her hand on the back of Maya's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

Both girls laughed as they opened their doors. Emily grabbed her purse and pulled out her vibrating phone.

_She's perfect, don't you think? But don't forget Emily, every girl has a secret, especially the pretty ones._

_-A_


	6. Writers Block :

Hey fans! I've been suffering with a two month long case of writers block. I feel really terrible for ending this fanfic so abruptly. That's why I'm asking you, the fans for some help! Message me with your ideas of what should go down at the dance, what you think Maya is really hiding, and any other ways you guys think the story should go. I will do my best to incorporate your ideas into the future chapters.

Thank You!

laxchica23


	7. Chapter 6

**Claimer:** I totally own Pretty Little Liars. They are mine. Seriously, ask them, Emily and Maya are sitting on my couch right now.

**Disclaimer: **Hee Hee! JK, I don't own them, but god I wish I did.

**Note from author:** sorry I haven't been updating. I got a severe case of writers block and just recently found the cure: glee.

Chapter 6

We walked into the Rainbow Bar, and for once I wasn't scared of having all eyes on us. It was obvious no one else in the club cared either. I looked over to Maya, who was obviously getting antsy with anticipation.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the dance floor. "Lets dance!"

"Maya, I don't dance."

"Come on," she stopped close to the middle of the dance floor, pulling me in by the waist. "It's easy. Just do what feels right."

The bass was pounding as the techno music moved our bodies. She rested her hands behind my neck, mine on her waist. The rest of the club seemed to disappear. After a while, the dancing became natural. Our bodies held contact as we moved against each other. At the end of the song, she pulled me down to where our lips met. As we parted she tugged on my bottom lip wanting more.

A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my trance. "Emily," My gaze started at her shiny heels and worked it's way up taking in every detail. Lauren had on a black skirt that came up just above the knee. She had on a green top, her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Hey Lauren, you look nice," I blushed and looked at Maya, who was giving the club president a questioning look.

"You guys look great," she looked over to Maya. "I was wondering if I could steal your girlfriend for a dance."

Maya smiled and nodded, pulling her arms from around my neck and giving me one last peck before she walked over to the group.

The song changed to "Fall For You" by Second hand Serenade. I watched Maya leave then turned back to Lauren. She grabbed my hand and spun me around until our bodies touched.

Then I felt it. The same feeling I had with Ben. Like I needed her, but not as much as I needed Maya. _But hold your breath because tonight will be the night I will fall for you..._ Our hand positions were in reverse compared to Maya and I, faces a few inches apart.

"You look really beautiful tonight Emily," she held my gaze with her hazel eyes. "Maya's a very lucky girl." She looked away on the last part. I looked across the room to see Maya's back to us as she talked to the group. I turned back to Lauren, seeing nothing but want in her eyes.

"Lauren, we can't..." I was cut off when our lips met. Closing my eyes, the kiss was nice, but nothing like Maya's. I pulled away after a moment, looking over to Maya. She was storming out the door. I ran after her hearing Lauren call from behind.

Maya was waking down the the side walk past the bar. "Maya," I called once I was a few feet away. She turned around, arms crossed, and a tear streaked face. I reached out to give her a hug, but she turned away. Lauren ran out side. "Emily I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh please!" Maya yelled as she turned to keep walking.

"Maya, stop walking away." I grabbed her arm as she turned looking at me with hurt eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't see this coming. Don't look at me in the eye and say that none of this is you're fault."

I looked at Lauren then grabbed one of Maya's hands. "I'm not saying I'm completely innocent, okay? Maya, I would never do anything to hurt you."

She shook her head still holding my gaze. "Then why did you kiss her?" she said in almost a whisper. She pulled her hand away, making her way to her car.

"Maya don't leave." I call out once she got in. The car pulled off and zoomed down the street. I couldn't believe she left. I sat on the edge of the side walk as tears ran down my cheeks.

Lauren walked over resting a hand on my back. I shook my head looking up at her. "I want you to know I'm in love with Maya. Nothing's ever going to change that."

She nodded, "I know."

I stood up giving her a hug. "Thanks for understanding."

" I shouldn't have kissed you. I see how close you two are, I wouldn't want to mess that up." She looked down at her feet.

I pulled her into a hug. Checking at my phone, 12:52. "I have to see Maya."

"Can I give you a ride?"

"That would be great, thanks Lauren." She nudged my shoulder as we walked to her gray Subaru.

The ride back was filled with meaningless conversation. I couldn't get the image of Maya crying out of my head. She meant the world to me, and to see her hurting killed me. About 30 min later we rolled up to her house. "Thanks again Lauren."

"No problem, anything for a beautiful girl." Her smile went away when I glared at her. "Okay, okay. No more flirting."

I gave her a hug. "Bye Lauren." I bolted out of the car.

I ran up to the door, not hesitant to knock. After a few moments Maya slowly opened the door. "May I come in?"

She walked away from the door towards the kitchen. I closed the door behind me then followed. "Where's your mom?" We were on separate sides of the kitchen.

"She working late at the hospital," she said plainly. The silence carried until it became unbearable. "Would you like something to drink?" she opened the fridge. "We have pop, juice, or if you just want..."  
"No," I walked over, taking her hand in mine. "I'm not thirsty. We have to talk Maya."

She blinked back tears. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I'm not going to say it's not my fault. I lead her on, without thinking about what it might do to us. I care about you too much to see you hurting.

She looked away as tears started to fall more freely. I pulled her into a hug, and held her for until her crying subsided. I took her hand and sat down at the kitchen table, pulling her onto my lap. My hands went up to wipe away her tears. "I... I love you Maya."

**Ending note:** I'm debating on continuing this story. If I do, next chapter will probably be the last, and there will contain sex. :). so I should maybe change the rating to M. Please review! it keeps me motivated, and post your ideas of where you think this story should go.


	8. Chapter 7

**Claimer:** I own them, period.

**Disclaimer:** I don't okay, but I would do anything to. Anything!

**Note From Author:**So you guys know how I said there was going to be sex. Well, I feel it would be too cliche to rush into it this chapter. The sex scene will happen, I just want to develop the characters a little bit more. This update happened so much quicker than my last one because I've had a lot of inspiration and support from friends and fans. Thanx!

**Chapter 7**

Her face went blank. I searched her eyes for anything, anything that told me she felt the same way. "I love you," I repeated.

She stood up, walking over to the counter leaning against it. Her eyes were dark. "You have to go now, Emily." She avoided eye contact with me, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Maya, I'm sor..."

She looked at me with a cold stare, cutting me off. "Please leave."

I walked over to her, about to grab her hand, and tell her over and over how much she meant to me, but something changed. The girl from earlier that night was not the same as the one in front of me. She was now cold and broken.

"Maya... do you love me?"

We were standing so close I could feel her breath. Our lips were inches apart. She turned her head as her tears fell freely. "Please go," she choked out.

I stepped back with my head down. I grabbed my purse, walking out of the kitchen. I looked back seeing Maya had sunken to the floor, eyes distant, crying silent tears.

Walking home, I felt vulnerable and exposed. I cried, thinking about the kiss and Maya. Even though I tried, I couldn't figure out why I liked the kiss. I shouldn't have, Maya was my girlfriend.

As I went up to my door, I noticed the light were still o. I checked my watch, 2:42 am. Opening the door, I heard my mom's muffled cries from the kitchen. I wiped away my tears then rushed in.

She was crying into the shoulder of a man in an army uniform. My father. "Dad?" I choked out realizing my voice felt strained from all the crying.

My mom looked up, walking away from my father. She looked out the window into the darkness. "Where were you Emily?"

"I told you I was going to..."

"Maya's," she cut me off giving me a cold stare. "What did you do at Maya's?"

"We just watched some movies," I said as calmly as possible.

"Really?" I nodded. "Then tell me Emily, what are these?" She pushed an opened envelope across the counter to me.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Her voice was icy.

I pulled the contents out of the folder and went into panic mode. There were three pictures and a folded note. The first picture was one I recognized. It was the film strip from the photo booth. The second where from the Rainbow Bar. However, Maya and I weren't looking at the camera. I had my hands around her waist as we kissed. The last one was of us in her car before we went into the club, looking into each others eyes. I had no idea the last two were even taken.

"Emily," my father's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Do you have something you want to tell us?"

My mind was clouded with the truth and the lies I was so used to telling. I opened the note laying on the table.

_Emily, sweet Emily. You're such a good girl. Always doing what your told. "A" student, on the swim team, and pretty. But you have a secret, don't you Emily? One that can ruin everything. A secret that threatens to change your life everyday. You've kept it hidden for so long. But remember Emily, everything that's done in the dark, comes to light eventually._

_-A_

I didn't realize I was crying until the paper in front of me was hit by falling droplets. "A" followed me tonight. "A" was there. I looked up to see my mom staring down at the pictures shaking her head.

"I just don't understand Emily. We were good parents, we raised you on morals and standards."

"Mom,"

"And then you let that, that dyke corrupt you!"

"Mom please."

"Pam," my dad tried calming her.

"No, no. I want you to tell me right now, Emily. Are you a lesbian?"

I stood there for a meant still taking in what was happening. I realized this was it. All the lying and hiding my secret would be over. I would be free. "Yes, mom... I'm a lesbian." She stood there looking at me with disgusts The silence lingered for a few moments. My father, who had his back turned the whole time, turned to face me. He had one tear working its way down his dark face. He walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, then into my parents room gently closing the door.

I looked at the stairs hoping he would come back, when deep inside, I knew he wouldn't. "You know," my mom said breaking the silence, "He came home as a surprise. We were going to stop by Maya's in the morning to pick you up for breakfast." She smiled at the thought but then her smile faded. "How could you do this Emily?" she yelled.

"Mom," tears were coming back up. "It's not my fault you found out this way!"

"Then who sent us this letter Emily? Who is A?" I couldn't tell her without giving away the girls' secrets. I shook my head. "I don't know you anymore. All this time I thought everything was okay, when you've been fucking that slut."

"Maya is a good person!"

"No! She's an abomination, and so are you!" I started sobbing.

"What's so wrong with it mom? Who cares who I choose to love?"

"Emily, you don't see the big picture! You won't be granted the same opportunities as a normal person. No one wants a homosexual to work for them. Don't you see? You can't get anywhere if you're gay!"

"Mom that's not true."

"Yes it is Emily. If you're gay life will not be easy."

"You say it won't be easy." I shook my head. "I like being with Maya. When I'm with her I-I'm happy! She makes me fell like I'm okay the way I am."

"Those are all lies!"

"No! They're not! Pretending I'm going to Spencer's when I'm really with Maya is a lie. Acting like we're just friends is a lie. I'm tired of lying mom!"

"Fine." She walked up the stairs. I stood there in the kitchen for a couple moments until I heard something hitting the walls. I ran up to my room. She was pulling the clothes out of my closet, not bothering to take of the hangers. Shirts were flying towards the door and almost hit me as I came in.

"What are you doing?"

"I will not have a "gay" living in my house."

"You're- You're kicking me out?"

"Yes! Unless you can tell me right now you'll try to get better." She looked up from the drawer she was sitting at.

"Better? Mom, nothing is wrong with me!"

She stood up, and rushed over to me pushing me into the wall. "There is nothing normal about being a dyke!" She swung at me striking me across the face. "You're sick Emily!" My father rushed in holding back my mother has she swung again just missing my face.

"Emily," my dad said holding my mom, "I think you should leave."

My went then went on auto pilot. I grabbed as many clothes as I could off the floor and stuffed them into a duffel bag. I turned back to look at my father holding my sobbing mother. He looked at me with regret filled eyes. For a second, I thought he would tell me to stay, that mom was wrong, but he didn't. He just stood there, holding back tears.

**Ending Note:** I've already started the next chapter, so that should be up before Thanksgiving! I'm really liking where this story is going. Review! Please! Keeps me motivated, and my motivation determines how fast the updates come. So review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Claimer:** I own them, their my pretty little liars. Emily is obviously my favorite!

**Disclaimer:** If I could own them I would, but I don't think I could do a better job than ABC Family and Sarah Shepard. They have made me come to love each and every one of these characters.

**Note from the Author: **Sorry this was posted later than I promised. With finals coming up, I've been studying. I went onto YouTube and saw some sneak peaks of the winter premier.

Check it out:

.com/watch?v=Odj1muoxwTU

.com/watch?v=XrPo74HoNCQ

I really hope Emily's mom (on the show) isn't as harsh as she was in my fan-fiction. :-)

**Chapter 8**

I woke up numb and sore. I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings and realized I hadn't fallen asleep in my room. Then I remembered the events from earlier that morning. Maya, my parents, the recollection of all of them made me feel sick. Maya was mad at me, and my parents wanted nothing to do with me. I took to the time to come out of my thoughts, and figure out where I was. I sat up from the bed I was in. There was a neat desk in the corner of the room that caught my eye. _Spencer_. I tried, but couldn't remember how I got there.

After a few moments, the door of the room opened and she walked in. "Hey, you're up." She sat on the bed by my feet. I gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here, but I don't even remember coming to your house."

She let out a small laugh. "Well, it was around 4 o'clock when you came over. I was up late, emailing Jason, making sure everything was ready for the memorial. Then I heard a knock at the door."She looked down at the floor. "You looked so broken Emily. Your hair was a mess, your eyeliner and mascara was smeared down your cheeks." Looking back up to me she asked, "What happened last night?"

I decided she deserved the truth, she was my friend. "My parents kicked me out," Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Why would they do that?"

I opened my mouth, but struggled to let any noise out. "I- I'm a lesbian." Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered how much pain that sentence caused me last night. She shifted her position on the bed and brought me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Emily. Everything is going to be okay." She reassured me as my tears stained her red cardigan.

After a few moments my crying subsided and I stayed close to Spencer. It was reassuring to know someone was still there. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." Hannah and Aria walked into the room.

"Hey Em," Hannah walked over giving me a hug. Aria followed doing the same.

Spencer saw the questioning look on my face and said, "I texted them when you woke up. Just thought you needed all the support you could get." I nodded wondering if she told them how I got here?

"Em," Aria took my hand, "What happened last night?"

"My parents kicked me out." Spencer's face reflected reassurance, Hannah's was full of shock, and Aria looked confused. I realized I would have to once again explain further.

Hannah put her hand on mine, "It's okay, we're your friends." I nodded.

"I'm gay." I held back the upcoming tears, too weak to cry again.

Aria squeezed my hand. "It's going to be okay, Emily. You're welcome to stay with me."

"Or me," Spencer chimed in. "Melissa's room is open."

"So how did they find out?" Spencer sent Hannah a "why would you ask that" look.

"Spence, it's fine. Probably better if I talk about it." I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure where to start. Maya, or "A". "My dad came home as a surprise. And when I got home I was happy to see him. Then my mom pulled out an envelope. It had a note and pictures of..." my voice trailed off. Thinking about the shorter girl filled me with guilt. "Maya and I." Some tears rolled down my cheeks. "My mom was so mad." I shook my head. "I- I just wish the wouldn't have found out this way."

Spencer pulled me into another hug. After a moment, I pulled away, wiping off my tears. "Why don't you go take a shower, and we'll talk more after." I nodded, walking into the hallway towards the bath room.

**No one's POV:**

The three girls sat in Spencer's kitchen waiting for Emily to come down. They were all sitting down with cups of coffee, but not drinking them.

"How long do you guys think she's been keeping this from us?" Hannah caught Spencer's eye and quickly looked down at her cup. "Wait, Hannah, did you know?"

"Yes."

Aria looked at her confused, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell." She looked at Spencer, "Don't be mad that she kept this from us. I know, and so do both of you, that we have secrets we're too scared to tell."

Spencer looked down at her cup feeling guilty. "Well we have to help her. She can stay here." Aria and Hannah nodded in agreement.

Emily walked down the stairs feeling refreshed. The eyes of the three girls were on her. Spencer stood up, going to the fridge pulling out a muffin, handing it to the swimmer. "Here, get something on you're stomach."

She realized she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, but she wasn't hungry, just hurt. But she took the food anyway, trying to swallow it down. "Em," Aria asked after a few moments, "Can I ask you something?" Emily nodded. "After you left your parent's house, why didn't you go to Maya's. Why did you come here?"

Emily didn't feel like crying again. It hurt too much. "I was going to spend the night at her house, but we got into an argument." She put down muffin, "So I went home and that's when my mom gave me the envelope.

"Do you know who it was from?"

Emily realized she neglected to tell them before. "The note was signed "A""

Aria shook her head, standing up. "Why is she doing this?"

"What makes you think it's a she?"

"Does it matter?" Hannah asked, ""A" is out to get us and make our lives a living hell, and I'm tired of just accepting it!"

"What do you suggest we do then Hannah?" Spencer was getting frustrated. "We tried blocking her from our cell phones, and that didn't work."

"I don't know, how about we actually tell someone what's going on?"

Emily shook her head. "I have to show you guys something. Spencer, where is my purse?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"Just come on." The girls followed the swimmer up to Spencer's room. She dug through her purse until she found her sell phone. After a few moments of her scrolling through her messages, she paused, handing the phone to Hannah.

"Are these "A"'s texts to you?"

"Yeah. These are why I don't think we should tell. What if "A" is responsible for Ali, and Toby's deaths? I'm taking her messages as threats. What if she hurts someone, because we told?"

"What if she has absolutely nothing to do with the deaths?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not willing to take a chance on this, someone's life could be at stake."

The group went silent, the situation came into prospective for the girls. They all mentally decided it wasn't worth the risk, but they weren't sure how much more of this they could take.

Spencer was the first to break the silence after checking her watch, and widening her eyes. "Guys we can't think about this now. Ali's memorial is to day, and a lot still has to be done. I don't want to ruin this day by thinking about terrible texts." The girls nodded, trying their hardest not freak out.

"Your right. This day is for Ali." Aria turned on her heal, after giving Emily a reassuring hug. Hannah did the same leaving Spencer and Emily alone in her bedroom.

"Spence, could you drive me by my house. I forgot to pack for the memorial."

"Are you sure you're ready to go back? You can borrow something of mine if you'd like."

Emily shook her head. "No, I have to go back eventually."

**Emily's POV**

The ride back up to my house was torturous. I had gone over the night so many times in my mind, and couldn't help but feel like something was left unsaid. The look on my father's face, as he told me to leave, kept me second guessing the situation. He didn't want me to go, I knew it. He just wanted to give my mom some rest.

My mom, on the other hand, was who was I worried about. What would she say when she answers the door? The scene played back in my mind over, and over again. I knew she would still be mad, but what she would do with that rage is what left me guessing. She would either slam the door in my face or tell me to pack up the rest of my stuff and get out.

I didn't even realize we had pulled up at my house until Spencer called my name. "Hey Em, we're here." I looked at the door then down at my hands. "Don't worry," She placed one of her hands on mine. "I'll be right out here."

I was thankful to have Spencer there, and gave her a smile that told her so. I walked up to the porch feeling very hesitant. As if each step I took was forbidden. It was hard to bring my fist to the door and knock, but I did. It was a few moments before the door opened. My mom looked refreshed in her church attire. "Emily, come in." She walked into the kitchen, leaving me thinking about what just happened. This was not the reaction I expected.

"Mom, I just came to get some stuff for the memorial."

She was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in her hand. "Sit, please." Her voice was calm, completely opposite from the night before. I sat timidly. "Emily, I'm sorry about last night. I should have been, helping you through this." I asked my self if a good night's sleep was all she needed to accept me. I was wrong. "Helping you to get better."

"Mom there's nothing wrong wi-"

She cut me off. "You're sick spiritually and mentally. I'm you're mother, so I should be here to help you." My father came down stairs in a suit and tie. "So you're father and I talked. You can stay. I can't expect you to get better out in the world. Learning starts in the home. You're coming to church with us this morning. This is obviously the work of the devil, Emily." I shook my head in disbelief. Was she saying I'm possessed? "We forbid you from seeing that girl again."

"But mom-"

"No Emily, this is for the best." Her smile was eery, but not forced. She actually believed the words coming out of her mouth. "Go on, get dressed. We'll be leaving in ten minutes." I really didn't feel like arguing, so I went up stairs. I looked at my phone, there were a couple texts from Spencer. _Is everything okay? Do you need me to come in? Please text back, I'm worried._ My fingers started working on a response, telling her to go get ready for the memorial., when I saw a folded note on my bed. I opened it and almost cried again.

_Everything will be okay Emily. You're fine just the way you are._

_ -Dad_

**Ending Author's Note:** I'm really trying to focus on Emily's family dynamic, but am trying to incorporate other stuff that is going on at the same time. I think this shows more than anything how much pressure is on Emily, opposed to the other girls. Next chapter might come really early, or very late since finals are coming up. Probably really late. By "really late" I mean in a week. Please review! It keeps me motivated!


	10. Chapter 9

**Claimer:** Decided it isn't fair for me to take all of them. Just Emily is fine :)

**Disclaimer:** Shay Mitchell probably thinks I'm a creeper. I promise I'm not! I just really like the show and the character she plays. I don't own Pretty Little Liars. ABC Family and Sarah Shepard do.

**Note from the author:** My undying love for Pretty Little Liars and Glee has been giving me tons of inspiration. But it's not enough! If I don't get reviews then I feel like no one is reading . That makes me sad. When I'm sad, my creative juices don't flow properly, and I get frustrated. So review!

**Chapter 9**

I hated church.

I've told my mom this many times, and because of it, we haven't been there in a few years. The Bible has always confused me. Not in wording, but meaning. It says homosexuality is a sin, and sin can lead a person to hell. Why? What's wrong with loving some one? I would read the scriptures over, and over again, but couldn't find the answers. That's when I decided religion wasn't for me. All it did was make me feel guilty and wrong; When I thought God was supposed to make fee safe.

I went down the stairs in the clothes I hadn't touched in a long time. My parents were standing at the bottom waiting. "Lets go." My mom said as she walked out of the door smiling.

Dad walked over putting his arm around my shoulders. He whispered, "It's going to be okay Emily." Then kissed me on the forehead. I looked up and smiled at him as we walked to the car.

The service went on for an hour and a half. The entire time, I couldn't shake the feeling that the pastor was looking right at me. As if the words coming out of his mouth were being directed towards me.

After the sermon, he walked over to my parents and I. "Hello Pastor Ackard."

"Hi" He looked at me then back to my parents. "I'm ready when you are," he motioned toward his office. I was so confused, and by the looked on his face, so was my father. My mom nodded and walked with Pastor Ackard. My dad and I followed. Once in his office, the motioned toward the seats in front of the desk, "Please sit down." He sat behind it, and looked at me once again. "Emily, your mother scheduled a meeting with me to talk to you.'

My father shifted uncomfortably in his seat then turned to my mother, "Pam, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I guess I forgot," she shrugged then smiled at the pastor. She looked at me taking my hand in hers. "Pastor Ackard kindly offered to help you get better."

I pulled my hand away, with shock plastered on my face. "Mom..."

"Emily," the minister interrupted, "we have help for people like you. There's a cure."

I shook my head, "But I'm not sick," I said quietly, starting to get aggravated by the situation.

"No," my mom looked at the preacher, "She's just not well, she doesn't mean that."

"Mom," I said just under a yell, "I'm fine! I don't need help!" I felt like I was being cornered.

Pastor Ackard walked over to his book case, "Emily, do you know what the Bible says about homosexuality?"

"That it's an abomination." I could already tell where this was going.

"Do you believe that?" He was looking through the books, then looked over his shoulder, waiting for a response.

"No, I don't," I said _matter of factly_.

He nodded, turning back to his books, as if he expected my reaction. "On judgment day, when Jesus comes back, he'll be looking for those who are pure and follow his word. If your sick Emily," He looked back towards me, "you won't go to heaven."

"She's not sick." My father said in a tone that made the room even more tense.

My mother turned looking at him confused. "I thought we talked about helping Emily?"

"No, not this!" He put out his arms clarifying that he meant the current situation. He rubbed his temples in frustration. "When we talked last night, you said we would let her back in the house, and we would support her."

"Exactly! That's what we're doing!"

"No Pam. What you're doing a completely different than what I'm trying to do! So don't say _we're_ doing anything! You're not trying to support her! You're damaging her!"

"Mr. Fields," Pastor Ackard chimed in, in response, getting a glare from my dad. "Emily has the chance to change her life for the better. What kind of father would you be if you stood her way?"

My father stood up, hands in his pockets. "Are you calling me a bad father? A bad father would be one that sat her, in silence, watching his daughter being condemned for being honest!"

"I'm not saying anything about you're parenting. You and Mrs. Fields are great people, and Emily is an amazing young lady. She's just been led astray, by demonic influences." He walked over to us with a pamphlet in his hand.

"_Demonic influences_?" I said, asking for clarification.

"Yes, you were influenced by people the devil used to lead you away from what is right."

I shook my head. If I choose to believe this that would mean that all homosexuals were bad. I wasn't a bad person, Lauren wasn't either. Maya... she's the kindest person on earth. It wasn't fair. "It's not fair." I said aloud. "I'm a good person. Maya's a good person."

"Don't say her name." my mom looked at me coldly.

"Why not mom? I'm don't look at my self the way you look at me! I'm not ashamed to say I'm a lesbian!"

"Emily stop," She looked away from me, down at the floor her hands covering he face.

The minister handed me the folded pamphlet. It read "Healed: The Road to a Homosexual Free Lifestyle" I sat it back down on the table in disbelief. "Emily, one of the steps is pushing away those who are leading you toward that life style. They can do nothing but harm you."

"I love her! I don't understand how that's harming me!"

"You love her?" My mom looked up, with tears threatening to fall.

"Yes!" She looked at the minister, eyes pleading for help.

"Can't we just calm down," Pastor Ackard motioned to the chairs, "and talk about this."

"We've done enough talking." My father walked towards the door. "Come on, we're leaving." My mom stood, and stormed out, pushing past my father. I stood looking back at the pastor before I left the room. He looked up at ceiling and whispered, "Have mercy on her soul."

I was completely silent the ride home, however, my parents were far from it. They argued back and forth. When we drove up to the house, I jumped out slamming the car door behind me. They stayed in the car bickering for about thirty minutes, as I cried in my room. I felt so alone. I wished Maya was there to hold me, and tell me everything was going to be alright.

I felt like screaming. I messed up. That kiss should never had happened, but I let it. I let Lauren kiss me, and it hurt Maya. The image of her sitting on the kitchen floor was ingrained into my memory. She looked so hurt, and knowing it was my fault killed me. I cried, holding my pillow close. Wishing the pain could go away, but I realized it wouldn't, not until I could make things right again. I needed to see her smile.

I stood up, changing into my jeans, when my phone rang. It was Spencer.

"Hello?"

"Emily, have you seen the news?" Her voice was urgent.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"Just turn on your TV."

I hug up, running down the stairs to the kitchen. My parents had just came inside the house. "Why can't you just accept her?" My dad yelled.

"She's a lesbian!" I tried to ignore my mom's ignorance while I flipped through the channels.

"So what?" My dad retorted.

I finally reached the station, and Maya's house was on the screen. There were paramedics and other emergency personal running in the background.

"At 11AM this morning, Rosewood teen, Maya St. Germain," her picture appeared on the screen, "attempted suicide."

I put my hand over my mouth. My breathing had stopped, and my knees buckled. "No, no, no," My parents came in, looking at me then the screen.

"Her condition is currently unknown." A gurney rolled across the screen into an ambulance.

"No," I repeated. This couldn't be happening. I tried convincing my self this was just a horrible dream.

My phone vibrated, some what pulling my out of my thoughts. I read the message, and instantly felt sick.

_You're making my job a whole lot easier. Thanks Em. _

_ -A_

**Ending note from the author:** OMG! I know where this story's going to go. I'm not really sure how many chapters until the end though. I want to finish before the season resumes on **January 3rd** (my favorite day of the year). Review! Reviews make me happy!


	11. Chapter 10

**Claimer:** Sorry Maya, Emily's mine. :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars. I dedicate everything to Sarah Shepard, ABC Family, and anyone else affiliated with the Pretty Little Liars book/series.

**Note from the author: **Just want to clarify a few 't mean to write so much in the author's note, just had a lot to say.

Now that finals are over, I will be able to update more often.

Toby... So no one is confused, Toby committed suicide by shooting himself in the head (graphic, right?), and left Emily a suicide note (Which is the one she read in chapter 1). Sorry I didn't clarify that before. Some people asked why I killed him off . Just trust me, there is a reason for him dying. I didn't do it because I'm hate Toby. I love Emily/Toby fanfics, but one reason was I felt like since this is a Maya/Emily fanfic, Emily be focused more on Maya. The other reasons will become apparent soon.

I really appreciate **comments**, they make me happy. However, when people bash other fans for their **comments**, that's when I draw the line. Fanfiction, for me, is a place where I can put my ideas out for the world to see. If people don't like what I write, hey, you can't win them all. I just take it as constructive criticism. Just remember **reviews** are to the author on their story, not to other fans.

I repeat, I love **reviews**! So please, write a **comment**! They make me happy and let me know people are actually reading this. I got so many last chapter, so keep it up fans! Remember, the more **comments,** the more motivation I have. The more motivation, the quicker updates come (except on finals week).

**Chapter 10**

**Maya's POV**

I heard the door close from the kitchen. She said she loved me. She loved me. Why didn't I say those three words back? Why didn't I believe her? Does someone really love you if they kiss someone else? These questions played over and over in my head.

I sat there a few moments after she left, trying to figure things out. I stood, getting some juice from the fridge. While I was poring it, I heard something fall in the living room. "Mom?" She wasn't supposed to be home until later in the morning. "Hello?" No response.

I walked into the living room, almost stepping on shattered glass. A vase had fallen over. I went to get a broom from the closet when I heard more glass shatter in the kitchen. Someone was in the house. I bolted for the door, but was pulled back by the arm. I screamed, hoping anyone could hear me. I tried moving the gloved hand off my arm, but the grip was tight. The stranger pulled me towards them, putting a wet cloth over my mouth. My screams were muffled as everything started to go black. I thought, _Help someone!_, as my vision blurred, and my mind closed off.

I awoke with a bad headache. I blinked a couple times, trying to regain my vision. It was blurry at first, the I realized I was on the bath room floor. My limbs felt week, unable to move. There was a liquid on the floor. When I looked down, I realized it was blood. I was so scared, not knowing what was happening. Then I remembered the stranger from last night. My mind was too exhausted to produce tears. A sharp pain went through my head, making me nauseous. I knew the blood was mine. There was no pain, but I could feel it, trickling down from my wrists.

I couldn't speak, but tried to call for help. Then the 'what if's popped into my head. _What if no one came to help me? What if I die here? What if Emily hadn't had left?_

My vision started to fade out again as I tried to stay awake. Just before everything went black, I could hear the front door open with my mother calling my name. I realized it have to have been close to 8 AM. "Maya, I'm home. How was you're night? Maya?" Her calls got louder and more desperate. I wanted to call back, but all I could muster was a whisper. "Mom... Mom..." Then at that moment, I knew I was going to die.

I then thought of Emily, and realized if I were to go now, all she would be left with is my anger. All I could think of was Emily. So I guess my life did flash before my eyes, as cheesy as it sounds.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I didn't bother closing the door when I left my dad's car. While sprinting into the hospital, tears fell from my eyes, at what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The secretary looked startled when I ran up to her desk.

"Can I hel-"

"Maya. Maya St. Germain. I need to see her." My speech was rushed and fulled of urgency.

She looked at her computer screen. Her slow typing seemed to mock me. "She's just coming out of the O.R. You'll have to wa-"

I didn't let her finished her sentence. "I need to see her now." I demanded. The other two secretaries turned from their computers to see what the commotion was.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. You'll have to-"

"I don't care, okay? I have to see her!" I didn't want to raise my voice, but I couldn't help it.

I saw Maya's mom, I recognized her from pictures. She was talking to a couple police officers when she looked to see what was going on.

"Mrs. Germain-," the secretary started.

"What's going on?" She looked as if the past couple hours of her life were hell.

"This girl wants to see your daughter."

"Hi," she offered her hand, I shook it. "Are you one of Maya's friends?"

"Yeah, I'm Emily Fields. I turned on the news and got here-"

"Ahhh," she interrupted with a small smile. "So you're Emily. I hate we had to meet like this." I nodded in agreement. Looking down at my feet. "You want to see Maya?"

I looked up nodding once again. "The doctor said she can't have vi-"

Mrs. Germain looked at the lady behind the desk. "She's my daughter. I think it's okay for a friend," she looked at me. "to visit."

We walked down the hall. I wanted to ask how the darker girl was doing. If she was going to be okay. This was so sudden, and I knew it was my fault. I just didn't know it was this bad. When I entered the room, I stopped at the door, scared to look on the inside. Her mom touched my arm reassuringly as the doctor came out of the room. We shook hands. "Hi, I'm Dr. Hunter."

"Emily Fields." I didn't care about his name, just how Maya was.

"Well, she's doing much better. The cuts were pretty deep, and she lost a lot of blood." This was what I feared, hearing how it happened. He took in a deep breath. "Honestly, I'm surprised she would cut that deep. There were no other scars on her arms, so this was the first time. If you hadn't came in when you did, I'm not sure she would have made it." Mrs. Germain covered her mouth, choking back tears. "We would like to keep her here for a couple days for observation. She's been doing well taking in blood from the IV, but we would like our psychologist to talk to her. Self harm is very serious, and the hospital is willing to do anything help you're family through this."

She nodded, "Thank you doctor. May we see her?"

"Sure," he bid us goodbye then walked down the hall. Her mother opened the door.

Maya looked tired, even though she was resting. She looked sick. Her skin wasn't as vibrant, she just looked exhausted. The most unsettling sight were her arms. Thick bandages went from her wrists to her elbows. I tried my hardest not to cry, feeling like I didn't deserve to. This was my fault.

"Why did she do this?" Her mother asked, not really to me, but more to herself. A silence entered the room. She was trying to figure out Maya's reasoning. I felt guilty, for knowing why, but being too scared to say it. She deserved to know.

"Mrs. St. Germain," She turned to me, "I- I know why she did this."

**Ending note: **:-) I love this story. I never even imagined it would get this far. It was seriously going to be a five chapters long. I love that's turned into so much more. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long as the others, just though this was enough to get the point across. The next one should be up in a few days. **REVIEW! **I'm hoping that if I bold it it'll be ingrained into your memory. **Review** please, it makes me very, very happy!


	12. Chapter 11

**Claimer: **It's weird to say I own a person, but Emily is mine. :-)

**Disclaimer: **I'm really debating on continuing with these claimers. Do you guys even read them? If not, I might stop. I don't want to seem like a creeper. Anyway, I love Pretty Little Liars, but I don't own the show or anything else affiliated with this series. All my writing is dedicated to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.

**Note from the Author: **My view count reached 10,000! I'm so happy! This story's development has really shocked me. I didn't know it was going to end up like this, but I'm glad it did. Sorry I didn't update as soon as I promised. School totally kicked my butt this week. So updates with probably come ever weekend. Then once we go on winter break, updates might be twice a week. So keep reading and **review**. It lets me know you guys are actually reading this story. Thanks for all the support, and enjoy. :-)

**Chapter 11**

**3rd Person**

When Emily finished, she stayed still, looking at her daughter. Recreating the scene in her head was easy, until the part where Emily left their house. She understood that Maya might have been upset, but she knew of Maya's strength. Her daughter wouldn't let something like this push her to the edge.

Mrs. Germain walked over to her daughter's bed side. Something wasn't right. Maya was strong. Something else must have been bothering her. Something that would cause this self damage. After a few moments, she remembered Emily was in the room.

"Emily," she didn't turn to speak to the swimmer. "Could you leave? I just want to be with Maya."

Emily blinked a few tears away and looked at the floor nodding. Without a word, she walked out, lightly closing the door behind her.

**Emily's POV**

My vision was becoming hazy from tears as I walked away from the room. There was a lump in my throat that made breathing difficult. I walked out the front door of the hospital.

"Emily!" My father called from behind, running from the waiting room. He came over, with a worried look on his face. How's Maya?"

I wanted him to hold me as I sobbed. But I couldn't let that happen. I didn't deserve to cry. I looked at him, nodding. "She's stable."

He pulled me into a hug. I to everything inside of me not to cry. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond. We both knew the answer. I wasn't okay. I was far from it.

After we left the hospital to go home, I ran up to my room and closed the door behind me. Laying on my bed, silent tears rolled down my cheeks. They felt like acid. _You don't deserve to cry. This is all your fault._

The vibrating of my phone lifted me out of my thoughts. It was Spencer. She was probably worried I hadn't called her back. But I didn't feel like talking, so I turned off my phone. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. No one could help mend my pain. I had brought this on. I was the one that made this happen.

I spent the next couple hours laying in bed. Forcing my self no to cry. I wasn't supposed to feel pain. Maya and her family were. Every tear that accidentally slipped was wiped away quickly. At some point my dad came up to my room. I would pretend to be asleep when he walked in. He placed a kiss on my head and whispered in my ear, "It's going to be okay." Afterward, I would repeat those words in my head, but I didn't believe it.

At one point I actually fell asleep. In my dreams, I watched the previous night, as though I was a voyeur. At the end of the dream, Maya told me to leave. As much as I told my body to stay, I walked out the door anyway. "Emily," I looked around to find where the voice was coming from.

Opening my eyes, Spencer, Aria, and Hannah came into my vision. They were wearing black dresses. "Emily," Spencer repeated. "Wake up." Her voice was full of urgency. I realized I was in a cold sweat, and my breathing wasn't even.

Hannah pulled me into a hug. "What kind of dream was that? You were screaming and shaking."

Once she let go I sat up, resting my head in my hands. "What are you guys doing here?"

Aria place her hand on my shoulder. "We were worried about you. Why didn't you pick up your phone?" I grabbed my phone, turning it on. "We saw the news. How is she?"

I looked up at them, then looked at my phone. "She's alive."

"This morning," Spencer started, as I looked at her. "You said you guys had an argument. Do you think that's why she did it?" I nodded, seeing the looks of concern on the girls' faces. "Emily," She sat down by my side. "Emily, don't think this is your fault. You're not the one who caused her bodily harm. She did. This is not your fault."

I looked away, not responding. My phone vibrated from my missed texts. Several were from the girls in the room. But one text was from a number I didn't recognize.

_Emily, it's Maya's mom. She just woke up and wants to see you. Please come back as soon as you can._

I jumped out of the bed, startling the girls. Slipping into my shoes I bolted out my bedroom door.

"Emily," Hannah called as I ran down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Maya just woke up," I didn't bother turning around to talk to her. I was in too much of a hurry. "I have to see her. Dad!" I called. He walked out of the kitchen. "Could you take me back to the hospital?"

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"She woke up, Maya woke up." I was anxious and he made haste to get his keys and walk out the door.

"What about the memorial?" Spencer chimed in, causing me to stop mid step. How could I have forgotten? I check my watch, it started in an hour. "Emily, did you honestly forget?"

That's when I realized I finally accepted the death of Allison Dilaurentis. I realized I would always love her. However, the place in my heart that became empty when she died was now filled with someone else. Maya. I looked at Spencer, "I'm sorry." Then I continued out the door to my bike.

"Emily! You're not going? We've been planning this for two months!" Spencer was getting aggravated, afraid the event wouldn't go as planned.

"Spence," Hannah walked to her side, placing a hand on the tense shoulder. "She's moved on."

They looked at the swimmer give them a glace before getting into her dad's car.

I ran through the double doors for the second time that day. I didn't even bother stopping by the front desk this time. As I Maya's room, I hesitated when I heard some yelling on the other side of the closed door. One of the voices came from Mrs. Germain, the other was from a man.

_"This is all your fault!" he yelled._

_ "How the hell is this my fault James?"_

_ "You were at work! If you were at home, none of this would have happened!"_

_ "Do I have a choice? Since you left I've had to take extra shifts at the hospital!" she retorted._

_"Please don't complain! You know, that's why I left! You just can't except that you're wrong! You think you're always right!"_

_ "Well guess what, maybe you leaving was the reason why she did this!"_

The room when silent. _"No, no! Don't try putting this on me!" _I heard steps coming towards the door, so I stepped back. Once it opened, the man walked out of the room. It was Maya's dad, I could just tell. She seemed to get her physical traits from both her parents. He gave me a confused look then continued down the hall, with Mrs. Germain following, yelling at his back.

I looked into the room, she was sitting there, bawling into her palms. I ran in and gently brought her into a hug. While I rubbed her back, she shook with sobs. I could still hear her mom's voice from the room. "Shhh, it's going to be okay Maya." Her body felt so weak in my arms, but she held onto me as if for protection. After a few moments, the sobbing still hadn't subsided, which maid me hold her tighter. She was hurt. I wasn't sure if it was because of her parents or the situation, but I just wanted to be there for her. Her the crying stopped after some time. She had her head resting on my shoulder, steadying her breaths. My heart couldn't take the image of Maya cutting her self, it was too much to bear.

"Maya, I'm sorry." she pulled away with a confused look on her face. "If it wasn't for the kiss none of this would have happened. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." She gently took my hand, keeping my eyes locked on hers.

"No. As soon as I woke up, my mom was by my bed side. She was crying, and at first I didn't know where I was. I asked her what was going on. Then," She looked down at her bandages as tears landed on them, "she told me I tried to kill my self last night." She looked at me, shaking her head, "Emily, please tell me you don't believe I would do this."

"Wait," I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone was in the house last night." Her tears were falling freely once again. "They hurt me Emily, and I guess they made it look like a suicide. You have to believe me."

I hugged her again. Half relieved she didn't try to killed her self, but also terrified at what really happened last night. "Of course I believe you, Maya."

This meant some one tried to kill her... but who?

**Ending Note:** So what do you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. Please **review** to share your thoughts on it. The next chapter should come this weekend. Again sorry for the late update. I really enjoy writing this and when I get **reviews** I'm motivated to write even more.


	13. Chapter 12

**Claimer: **I'm just going to continue these since no one said anything about them. I own Emily, so she's in my living room right now watching Glee.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars, or anything else affiliated with the show, besides my fanficton. My writing is dedicated to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.

**Note From The Author:** This chapter was difficult to write. I'm not sure why. Just took a lot longer than most of the chapters. Sorry it took so long. There should be two updates next week after the holiday. By the way, I want to wish every one Happy holidays! This is my gift to the fanfictioners, even though this chapter doesn't mention any sort of holiday, it still counts. Please review and tell me how you like it.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**  
"It's times like this that I love." We were laying in my room. Her back was too me while my arm draped over her abdomen. My chin rested on her shoulder. She turned in my arms, looking me in the eyes. Those dark orbs seemed to see deep inside of me.  
She brought her hand to my cheek caressing it lightly. I closed my eyes enjoying her touch. "Me too," I replied. My eyes opened. To meet her adoring smile. This felt right and safe. Her smile stared to fade; soon a look of pure horror. "Maya, what's wrong?"  
She was laying in my arms one second, the next being held against her will at my door way. There was a masked stranger behind her. She was screaming and crying. "Emily, don't let him hurt me!" The intruder pulled her out out sight.  
"Maya!" I jumped out of bed, but as soon as I reached the door closed. No matter how hard I pulled it would budge.  
My pulling became frantic once I heard her screaming. "Emily, help!" My fists became sore once I started banging on the door.  
"No!" Why was this happening? "No!" I yelled once more, but this time I wasn't in front of my door, but in my bed covered in a cold sweat. I sat up putting my heads in my hands. The incident happened two weeks ago and ever since then I've had the same dream every night. It stared differently every time, but always ended the same. I always lost Maya to the intruder.  
The part that petrified me the most was this the anonymity of the stranger. They had no face in my dreams or the real world.  
All I wanted to do was to go back to when life wasn't so complicated. When "A" wasn't hell bent on our destruction. Why us? What did we do to deserve this?

For everyone the next couple of weeks were spent moving on from that weekend. The town was on the look out for the stranger. Updated security systems and cameras were purchased. When the news broke out about the break in, police officers swarmed the hospital 24/7. There was one out side Maya's hospital room at all times. The only people allowed in were whoever Mrs. Germain let in. Which was only my self and the detectives that wanted to ask Maya some questions. The questions were hard for her. She wouldn't answer them unless her mother or I were there to hold her. The visits from Detective Wilden and Officer Jones happened six times over the past two weeks. Since we weren't sure when they would be coming, I came by right after swim practice. Nights when her mother would have to leave for the third floor to do surgery, I came to keep Maya company. The thought of her being alone terrified me.

The only down side was I couldn't get any sleep when I stayed at the hospital. When her slumber started, she looked beautiful, almost radiant. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her snoring was close to inaudible. It was a light whistle that floated through the room and settled in my ears. Before I knew it, morning would come. I was also afraid of having the dream with Maya right there. I had to keep those thoughts out of this room. Right now it was her safe haven, and I couldn't let my thoughts ruin that.  
"Emily!" I heard from behind me as I packed up my back pack. Turning, I met the eyes of my three friends.  
"Hey," I replied with a sigh. I had been avoiding them the past two weeks in fear of our conversation.  
"Em, we have to talk to you," Aria whispered. We stayed quiet until the halls cleared.  
"What do you guys want?" I asked fully aware of where this was going.  
Aria continued, "We just want to know how you're doing. We haven't seen you in two weeks Em."  
"I've been preoccupied."  
"Well," started Hannah, "have you given any thought to who might have done this?"  
"No," I lied. "Look, can we do this some other time? I have to get back to the hospital." I tuned on my heel, and started towards the school's exit.  
"We think "A" did it." Hannah blurted out. I really didn't want to talk about this, but her words made me stop in mid step. I turned back around and walked to the girls. Tears were slowly coming up.  
"I-I don't want to believe it." I said once I reached them.  
"But what if it's true Em?" Aria asked.  
My tears started to fall freely. "If that's true then that means I'm selfish." I sat with my back against the lockers.  
Aria sat beside me and handed me a tissue from her bag. "What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is I know it was "A" okay? That means Maya's not safe when I'm around. Yet, I still go to see her.  
"Emily," Hannah sat on the other side of me and pushed back my hair from my face, forcing me to look at her. "You're not being selfish. You're the most selfless person I know."  
"Then why do I keep going back to that hospital knowing what could happen to her?"  
"Emily," Spencer's voice startled me. She hadn't spoken at all, but stood against the lockers deep in thought. "it's not selfish at all." She sat down in front of me. "You're in love." She gave me a half smile. "I can see it Emily. You care about Maya. So much that you missed Ali's memorial. So much that you visit her every day. You're not being selfish. You never have been." I pulled her into hug. "Now," she started once we separated. "there is only one person who's been selfish. And they need to be stopped." The rest of us nodded our heads. "Here's the plan."

* * *

Bang, Bang, Bang,"Police!"  
I had just come from the hospital 20 minutes before the knocking. Tonight was like any other night since that weekend. My mother and I hadn't talked since then. We would pass each other on our way to and from one room to another. We rarely made eye contact. At first, it was awkward, but now it just seemed normal.  
Tension between her and my father also rose. He now slept on the couch. Talking between them would always lead into an argument. Eventually, they stopped talking all together. Even though the house was divided, my dad and I became even closer. He would drive and pick men up from school and the hospital. He would ask me how Maya was, and how I was feeling. We seemed to bond on honesty and the truth, a major moral of his.  
So, the night the detectives came over was just a normal night. Mom was in her room, and dad and I were eating dinner in the kitchen. When the door bell rang, my father answered it. I heard the familiar voices of Wilden and Jones.  
"Can I help you officers?" My father asked.  
"Yes sir, may we please speak to Pam Fields?"  
"Um, yeah, sure. Pam!" He yelled up the stairs. Once she came down I got up from my chair to see what they wanted.  
"Hello officers," She gave them a weak smile. I could tell she had been crying.  
Suddenly, Officer Jones, turned her around and pulled out his hand cuffs. "Pam Fields, you are under arrested for the attempted murder of Maya St. Germain. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used in a court of law. You have the right-"  
"What the hell?" My father reached for my mom but was cut off from her by Wilden. "Sir, we have a warrant for her arrest. You can come by the prescient if you would like to see the evidence we have."  
"You guys have made a mistake officer. Pam was here at home what the incident happened."  
Jones gave Wilden a side glance as he walked my mother out of the house. "Maybe she didn't do the dirty work, but we have a confirmed source saying they were hired by you're wife to do it."  
"What?" I asked in disbelief.  
"The suspect that we currently have in custody has pointed the finger at Mrs. Fields. Nothing is official yet until she's proven guilty or not guilty. If you would like to be there while she is questioned I suggest you come by the prescient." With that, he walk out into the police car. As it drove off, my mother looked at us with tired eyes. Why wasn't she fighting this?

**

* * *

Ending Note:** This story is slowly but surely coming towards it's end. I say there are about two or three chapters left. You guys know the drill: Review and I'll be very happy. **Also** message me your ideas about what Spencer's plan is. Just want to hear what you guys think should happen. Any way... Review, and a Happy Holidays!


	14. Chapter 13

**Claimer: **Premiere Party at My House!

**Disclaimer: **JK! But wouldn't that be cool to have it with the cast? Yeah it would. I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Everything I write is dedicated to Sarah Shepard and ABC Family.

**Note From the Author:** Just a few more days! It's almost here and I'm too excited! Decided to put this chapter out before New Years since Jan. 3 is when school starts back up. So I'll be too busy to until probably next weekend. I'm sorry about the format of last chapter. It was probably because I wrote it on my iPad. I'm also sorry this update was late. My xbox kinect kidnapped me all week. I really hope you guys like this chapter. **Review **and tell me what you think about it. Enjoy and have a happy New Years!

* * *

Chapter 13

Once we arrived at the police station, we waited out side the interrogation room. We couldn't hear anything, but the one-way window let us see in. Detective Wilden was walking around the room, and whatever he was saying was making my mother uneasy. She kept shaking her head, but replied calmly. My father and I watched their interactions when someone accidentally bumped into me, making their way into the room. She turned and I realized it was Mrs. Hastings, Spencer's mom, and our lawyer. She proceeded into the room, yelling at Wilden for questioning her client without a lawyer being present. They shared a few glares before he walked out of the room.

My father stopped him as he walked away, "So what did she say?"

He turned slowly, meeting both our eyes before speaking. "Why don't you guys come into my office."

We followed, and I became uneasy. Apparently what he had to say wasn't going to be easy. He sighed as he sat down, motioning for us to do the same. "She denied having any involvement in the incident, but I know she's lying." My jaw clenched at this.

"I'm sorry detective, but my wife wouldn't do this. She wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Sir, we have evidence proving she was in contact with the suspect." He shuffled through some papers.

"Who's the suspect?" I asked.

"Amanda Silver. We're not sure whom she works for, but she said Mrs. Fields called knowing it would result in Maya's death."

"I don't see why she would do this." I said shaking my head. "Sure she didn't like my relationship with Maya, but she wouldn't try to kill her."

He sighed. Then looked between my father and I. "Has she done anything the past couple of months that fuel her moti-"

Some yelling out side his office interrupted him. We all ran out to see what all the commotion was about.

Two officers were pulling my mother off of someone. "This is your fault?" She yelled at the girl on the floor.

"My fault? You deserve this!" The girl retorted. I looked at her, and couldn't shake the feeling that I'd met her before. She was a brunette with several piercings on her nose and ears. "You made the call, and I'm tired to pretending this is okay."

That when it hit me. "Lauren?" I said out loud. She looked up as another officer grabbed her, surprised by my presence as much as I was of hers.

Wilden walked up. "Take Ms. Silver back to the cell."

"Wait," the officers stopped as I spoke, "That's the suspect?"

"Tell her who I am and what you asked me to do!" Amanda commanded of my mother.

Everyone was confused and waiting for clarification. "I don't know what you're talking about," my mom replied.

Amanda loosened her self from the officers' grasps, and walked over to me. "That's bull, Emily." Her eyes were begging for me to believe her. "She received a note from us with the pictures and a card with a number on it."

"I had no idea what would happened if I call-"

"Don't lie!" Amanda said, cutting my mother off. "Tell her about Toby."

I looked at my mother, wanting more of an explanation. She shook her head and smirked. "A few months ago I received a note saying you and Toby Kavanah were friends. The note said that if I called the number at the bottom then I wouldn't have anything to worry about." The officers that were holding her let her go so she could explain. "I knew he had ulterior motives Emily, you have to understand that I was just trying to protect you."

"Mom…" My voice trailed off as I put the pieces together. Tears came to my eyes as I looked from Amanda to my mother. "Mom, did you kill him?"

"She didn't do the dirty work, but," Amanda replied, "she might as well have."

"How could you do that Pam," My father was standing in the corner with his hand over his mouth.

"Honey," She walked over to him, resting her and on his shoulder, but he moved away.

"Don't call me honey."

"You have to understand that I've just been trying to help our daughter. What kind of mother would I be if I just stood by watching her befriend terrible people?"

"What kind of mother calls a hit on two innocent teenagers?" My father yelled back, as tears worked there way down his tan cheeks.

"Innocent? Toby sure as hell wasn't, and that dyke had it coming!" Every one stayed silent after that. Not really sure how to respond.

My father broke the silence, "I-I don't know you anymore Pam. Who are you?"

The silence went on until my father walked out of the building. I followed as silent tears ran down my cheeks. "Emily," my mother's voice stopped when I reached the door. "You'll thank me someday." With that the officers pulled my mother down the hall to the cells. My gaze fell on Amanda, who was now being pulled away also. She mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ before she was out of sight.

EXM

"Emily, it's going to be okay." Maya reassured me as we stood outside the courthouse. She was released from the hospital the day after the news broke out about my mother's actions. The trial was today, and from talking to Mrs. Hastings she could face a life sentence.

The past couple of weeks I tried to be strong for Maya, but came to realize this was also hard for me. My mother, the woman who raised me, was responsible for the death of Toby, and almost killed Maya.

Amanda's, aka Lauren's, trial was an hour before my mother's. She assumed the identity of Lauren Harris to complete the hit. She admitted to the attempted murder of Maya, and the murders of Toby Kavanaugh and Allison DiLaurentis. Detectives are still trying to find out who called in for Ali. At the end of her trial, she was asked to tell the court who she was working for. She looked at me from across the courtroom and replied with one letter: "A"

**

* * *

**

Ending Note:

How did you guys like it? This chapter is shorter than most, but I thought it got the point across nicely. Next chapter probably be the last. It will focus a few things, one being Pam's trial, and two… well, you'll just have to wait and see. **Review! Review! Review! **And tell me what you think. 


	15. Chapter 14

**Claimer: **I OWN THEM! When I say them that includes Emily Fields and Santana Lopez (glee)

**Disclaimer:** JK Don't own any of them. Pretty Little Liars and Glee do not belong to me. They belong to ABC Family and Fox respectively.

**Note from the Author: **Hey guys! This update was a little late. Only because it was super duper long! This is actually part one of the finals chapters. As I look back at my journey through this story I realized my title really had no relevance to the plot. What ever. Any way… This chapter has some glee stuff in it. Just because I miss it now that it's on break. Thanks for all the **reviews**! I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 14**

Opening the apartment door, I tried to quietly close it behind me. I tip-toed through the living room, then made my way to our bedroom. The light snoring stopped me in my tracks. My memory went back to the first time I heard that sound. It was about five years ago. She was in the hospital, sleeping, and all I could think about was how perfect she was. She still is.

I opened the blinds letting the morning light in. Laying on the bed, I propped my self up on my elbow and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred and her dark eyelids fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight.

She let out a high pitched yawn and I laughed. She smiled. "What's so funny?"

I shrugged. "You're just really cute."

She leaned forward capturing my lips. As the kiss progressed, she positioned herself on top, straddling my waist. "Maya," I gasped as her kisses trailed down my neck. "Maya, as much as I love this, we have to stop." The darker girl sat up, with confusion written all over her face. "I have the whole day planed out for us."

"Oh really?" She smirked, intertwining our fingers together.

"Yes, and I didn't add in any time for your compulsive sexual urges."

I laughed as she gasped. "I have no idea what your talking about!" She jumped off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She turned before entering. "I'm not even going to invite you to shower with me." She turned on her heel, lightly closing the door. I heard the water turn on, and her head poked out of the door. "But if you want-"

I interrupted her. "Maya-"

"Fine, fine, fine." She pouted and retreated back into the bathroom. After a few moments she yelled over the shower. "Where are we going anyway?"

I was in the kitchen making breakfast. "You'll see!" I called back while setting the plates.

A lot had changed since five years ago. When graduation neared, we decided to apply to colleges close together. My swimming scholarship got me into the University of Michigan. When Maya was accepted there with a full ride scholarship, we decided we might as well go to the same university. Leaving Rosewood wasn't as hard as I suspected. It felt like the right move, if I planned on ever moving on from that year. My father went back to the force, this time, a training base in Texas. After getting our undergraduates, mine in psychology and Maya's in law, we bought an apartment together.

Since then, things couldn't be better. At first, getting used to each other's living habits was difficult. I was a neat freak, and Maya didn't feel the need to clean the dishes right after meals. This caused a little conflict, but we got over it.

We had two anniversaries. It wasn't exactly normal, but it worked for us. One day, which took place yesterday, was Maya's day to choose. Previous years we went to some of the local clubs, then out to dinner afterward. But this year was different. The entire day we lay in bed and watched our favorite movies. Though most of the time we were preoccupied with other things, the movies seemed like good ones. That day was our anniversary of the day Maya said she loved me. It's one I'll never forget.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_It's going to be fine," Maya said as she pulled me into a hug. Today had been more than stressful. After Amanda's trial, my father took Maya and I to the grill for lunch. I was too nervous to eat. There was this feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away. Maya saw me picking at my salad and turned to my father._

"_Mr. Fields," he looked up from his coffee. "May Emily and I go for a walk?"_

_He nodded smiling slightly. Since the incident at the police station, he had been strong, but I knew he was breaking on the inside. I couldn't imagine how hard this was for him. The woman he loved, his wife, had changed, and he couldn't do anything about it. As we stood, I walked over to his side and placed a kiss on his forehead. _

"_Why did you want to go for a walk?" I asked already knowing the answer._

"_You have to talk about this, get it out. Otherwise, it's going to eat at you, Emily." She stopped in mid- step, taking my hands into hers. "Talk to me." I had been looking at my feet unintentionally and looked up to meet her eyes. I sighed before walking with one of her hands in mine. "Where are we going?" She asked._

"_A place where I can talk." We walked over to my spot in the park. We sat under the big maple tree. Crossed legged, we faced each other, and she grabbed my hands. Once again intertwining our fingers._

_She waited patiently for me to talk first. I looked down and at our hands and tears came to my eyes. "I-I'm just happy you're here. I just want things to be okay for once." She moved so she was sitting next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder, as her arm draped over mine._

"_All I can tell you," she started. "Is things will get better. I can promise you that."_

"_But when?" _

"_I'm not sure, but I'll be there for you, Emily."_

_I looked up at her, and kissed her on the cheek. She kissed my forehead as I laid my head back down on her shoulder. "How do you do it Maya?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Stay so calm. With everything that's happened this year, I don't understand why you're not scared and angry."_

_She sighed. "I am. But I believe that everything always works out at the end. No matter how bad it gets, it'll be okay in the end."_

"_And how does the defendant plead?"_

"_Guilty, your honor," Mrs. Hastings responded._

"_Okay, Mrs. Fields. You are facing two counts of contract murder."_

_Maya and my father were on either side of me. I was holding each of their hands, waiting for the verdict._

"_Before we hear the verdict, would the defendant like to make a testimony?" The judge asked._

"_Yes, Pam, go ahead." Our lawyer motioned for my mom to stand up._

_She stood in an orange jumpsuit, handcuffs constricting most of her movements. "You're honor," she started. "I believe my actions were justifiable. My daughter was in trouble and I just had to protect her." She paused momentarily. "Toby wasn't a good guy, Emily should not have been talking to him. I just knew that he was going to hurt her and I just couldn't let that happen. The same thing with Maya." We both stiffened at the mention of the darker girl's name. I looked over at Maya; she had tears threatening to fall over. "I just didn't want Emily to go through any unnecessary pain. When she grows up, life's going to be hard on her..." She suddenly turned, immediately catching min and Maya's eyes. She shook her head smirking slightly. Maya gripped my hand tighter. "One day," she said cutting through me with her eyes, "You'll with she would have died that night."_

"_Alright. Alright. Mrs. Fields that's enough." The judge said, banging her gavel. My mother sat down, slowly turning to face the judge._

"_Mrs. Pam Fields, being charged with two counts of contract murder means I must sentence you with what I deem appropriate. I sentence you to 35-50 years in jail with no chance of parole." She hit the gavel onto the block. "Next case." Two officers went over to my mother, pulling her towards the back exit. The entire time she had her eyes on me, smiling. That smile is what broke me; She really thought she did the right thing. _

_Maya took me back home after my breakdown at the courtroom. Dad and Mrs. Hastings went to her office to discuss our family's future._

_Once we were inside, Maya laid me down on the bed. "Stay here, I'm going to start the shower." Soon she was back, and guiding me into the bathroom. She pointed to the counter. "There's a fresh pair of clothes and a towel. I'll be right out side if you need me." She turned closing the door as she left._

_I nodded before stripping down and jumping in. The water was hot, but not warm enough. I had to wash the day off. The need was too great. I grabbed the towel and started scrubbing till it hurt. In the middle of the washing, I broke down. One, because of the pain, and two, because of how desperate I felt. I hated this. Why did my mother feel the need to do this? I curled up in the corner of the shower and sobbed. I felt helpless and afraid. Mostly afraid of the future. My mother was no longer in my life, and it killed me. The image of her smiling at the trial kept my tears going. She didn't regret hurting Maya and Toby. I wondered is she knew how much her actions hurt me._

_The heat of the shower ran out and I realized how long I must have been sitting there. After turning off the cold water and putting on the shorts and tank top Maya laid out, I walked into my room. Lying on my bed, Maya looked up from the magazine she was reading. "How was your shower?" She asked walking over to me._

"_Fine," She placed a kiss on my cheek before embracing me in a hug._

_Pulling away, our eyes met. Hers searched mine. "You were crying."_

_I nodded before breaking down once again in her arms. She guided me over to the bed and laid down next to me. She rubbed circles on my back as I sobbed into shoulder. _

_Soon the crying stopped. "You were wrong." I choked out._

"_About what?"_

"_It's never going to get better Maya."_

_She sat us up, so we had no choice but to look into each other's eyes. "It will get better. As long as we have each other we'll be okay. I- I love you Emily."_

**Ending Note:** One more chapter! I really hope you guys liked this one. **Review!** It keeps me motivated to keep writing for this site. **Review! Please!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Claimer:** I. OWN. EMILY. SHE. IS. MINE.

**Disclaimer:** JK! I love the show but I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars show, book, or anything else affiliated with it, except for this fanficiton.

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys, long time no see. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Everything has just been crazy with school, lacrosse, the musical (seussical), friends, family, and everything. I've been writing little pieces of this every weekend, and I thinks it's pretty good. OH! DID YOU GUYS SEE MONDAY'S EPISODE? They are totally setting up a Paige- Emily relationship. ANYWAYS, I'm sorry again that I didn't update sooner. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. I made it extra long as an "I'm Sorry" gift. I'm thinking about writing a Glee-Pretty Little Liars crossover. Tell me what you guys want to see in it, and I'll make it happen. So... enjoy and **review**.

**Chapter 15**

**Emily's POV**

"You know I hate surprises." Maya said, for the fifth time that day, as we drove through the streets. The blindfold over her eyes kept her from peeking.

The day had been great. After breakfast, I introduced her to the green bandana that kept her oblivious to where we were going the entire day. Every time she pouted about the constricting material, I responded with "Just trust me."

It was around 7pm when we got back into my car after a walk in the park. "Okay, put it back on."

She let out a deep sigh and tied the bandana over her eyes. I checked to make sure she wasn't peeking before starting the car. "Where to next?" She asked, when I intertwined our fingers together.

"Maya, you know I can't tell you that."

"This is frustrating," she pouted again.

"Patience is a virtue," I responded, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand.

Sighing, "Okay fine, I'm having fun." She smiled, placing a kiss on the back of my hand. "At least I wasn't blind folded while getting dressed."

I laughed then check her out for what seemed like the 100th time that day. "You look amazing," I said commenting on her pin striped pants and white button up blouse.

She chuckled lightly, her dark cheeks turning red. "It's been five years and your compliments still have the same effect on me."

"I think that's a little thing called love."

_-Flashback-_

_ For the first time in three weeks, I had a different dream. When I awoke, I was relived the reoccurring nightmare had past, but knew an equally terrifying one was now haunting my dreams. It was the same seen that occurred over and over again. I would come home after school and call out for my mother. Silence. Then I became panicked and would start frantically searching for her. Then towards the end, I realized she wouldn't be back, ever. At that point, it was if someone hit the replay button. Walk in, "Mom!", panic. Walk in, "Mom!", panic. Over and over until I woke up in a cold sweat. I felt a weight over my mid-section and tensed up, but relaxed when I realized it was only Maya's arm. The fact that she was there, even though asleep, reassured me._

_ "Are you alright? You're shaking." She asked from behind. I turned in her arms, meeting her brown eyes._

_ "Will you just hold me?" I asked feeling uncomfortably vulnerable. She pulled me into her by the waist by one hand, the other, she used to brush the hair out of my eyes. I realized strands of it was sticking to my forehead. We laid there in a comfortable silence. I closed by eyes, breathed in her strawberry scent, and just listened to her heart beat through her chest. 'Why can't we just stay like this forever?' I asked myself._

_ A cough by the door way pulled me out of my trance. We turned to look at my father. "Just wanted to know if you guys wanted some breakfast."_

_ I sat up. "Um, yeah. We'll be down in a sec." He nodded then retreated back down the stairs._

_ As I moved to leave the bed, Maya wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. "Stay in bed." She stated plainly._

_ "I was going to get-"_

_ "I got it," she said jumping up from the bed. "You just lay here and try to relax. I'll be right back." She leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before waking out of the room. _

_**3rd Person**_

_ Maya walked into the kitchen, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair. Everything had been so hectic since Emily's mom confessed to calling that hit man, aka Lauren, aka Amanda. The whole thing was confusing and just hard to take in. The darker girl couldn't imagine how hard this was for her girlfriend. However, she was dealing with a lot on her own. Ever since the attack, it was hard for her to reach out to anyone, let her self be vulnerable. So she had to be the strong one, otherwise, she would get hurt again._

_ "Where's Emily?" A deep voice pulled Maya out of her thoughts. She looked at Mr. Fields, holding their plates in his hands._

_ "I told her to relax while I got them. Is it okay if we eat upstairs?"_

_ "Yeah, sure. Um, Maya, could you sit down for a second?" Maya nodded, not really sure what he wanted to talk about. For the first time in weeks, Maya looked at Mr. Fields, really looked at him. He hadn't shaved in some time, resulting in an untidy mustache and beard. The bags under his eyes were unmistakably noticeable. It was a huge difference from the old pictures of him the shorter girl saw around the house. "I wanted to know how Emily is doing," He sighed, sitting across from his daughter's girlfriend. "Emily is strong, but I don't know how she's going to handle this." Tears were coming from his blood shot eyes, threatening to fall over. He blinked a couple times and coughed lightly. "I just need to know you'll be there for her. There's only so much she'll tell me and-"_

_ "Mr. Fields, I promise I'll be there for her. You don't have to worry about that," Maya reassured him._

_ He smiled slightly. "I'm happy Emily has you Maya." He stood up quickly, wiping of a couple of tears. "Make sure she eats." The shorter girl nodded. Before picking up the plate, she embraced the military man in a hug. He was shocked at first, but reciprocated it before they separated. Maya picked up the plates and made her way up the stairs, turning and sharing a smile with Mr. Fields before she retreated into Emily's room._

_ The swimmer was laying on her back, eyes closed, and head phones in. She sat up, feeling the presence of Maya in her room. "Hey," Maya smiled and walked over, handing Emily her plate. Once her girlfriend sat next to her, Emily curiously noted, "You were down there for a while."_

_ Maya nodded after taking a bite of food. "I was talking to your dad."_

_ "About what?"_

_ The darker girl shrugged as she swallowed her food. "A little thing called love."_

_-End Flashback-_

**Emily's POV**

"I hear music," Maya observed in deep thought as we pulled up to our next destination. "Where are we?"

"You'll see," I said after parking and getting out of the car, opening the passenger side door to let her out. I walked behind her, leading her to the source of the music. She was shaking with anticipation. We walked through the door and the music fled over us. I learned over, so my lips just brushed by her ear. "Ready?" She nodded repeatedly, smiling like a kid on Christmas eve.

Once the bandana was off, she smiled one of the brightest smiles I'd ever seen on her face. She almost knocked me over when she gave me a hug. We were at Co-Co and Beats, a jazz club Maya had been dying to visit since we moved there. Once we were seated, the next act was coming up onto the stage. He looked like he had to be about 16, and excited to perform. He was wearing an extravagant outfit, half suit and half white frills. Once the bass started playing, I could tell Maya was going to love this.

"_Bout 20 years ago, way down in New Orleans"_

The entire performance was fantastic, and Maya loved every minute of it. At the very end she stood up, applauding the teenager. Once she sat down, the waitress came by to take our orders. The night was filled with great food, amazing jazz, and plenty of under the table touching. At the end of our meal, we spotted the band and their male singer walking towards the exit. "I'll be right back." She stood, all most sprinting over. After paying the bill, I heard her calling me over.

She met me half way, intertwining our fingers as we walked over to the band. The teenage singer offered his hand, I shook it as Maya introduced us. "Emily, this is Kurt Hummel, and Kurt, this is my girlfriend Emily Fields."

"You were really great up there."

"Thanks. We won't be performing for a while so we wanted to go out with a bang." He made a funny gesture with his hands.

"Why won't you guys be performing?"

"Our bass player is moving away with her dancer girlfriend."

He side-glanced at a camel skinned Latina, who rolled her eyes. "Watch it Hummel."

He ignored her comment and continued talking. "So, we need a bass."

Maya smiled brightly. "I can play bass."

"Really?" He smiled and pulled her into an unexpected hug. "Oh! My! God! Okay, we'll be in town for a couple more days. Could you maybe come by here tomorrow and show us what you've got?"

"Sure, what time?" Once details were all sorted out, we left the club and made our way home.

As soon as we were bother seated and buckled in, I brought out the bandana. Her smile disappeared when she saw it. "Come on," she let out a deep sigh, taking the blindfold and tied it.

I laughed lightly at her reaction. "You're cute when you get angry." I cooed at her, reaching over and pinching her cheek. She leaned away from my touch and tried to keep a strait face. Eventually the silence became hilarious and we both busted into laughter.

* * *

"Okay, sit down right here," I pulled her over to the couch in our apartment, kneeling in front of her. "I'll be right back."

"Can I please take this thing off?" She pleaded, pouting her bottom lip. "I think I might be getting an allergic reaction from it."

"From cloth?" I laughed out.

"Yes, now plea-" I cut her off my placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'll be right back, I repeated, walking out of the living room.

After about ten minutes, I came back to retrieve Maya from the couch. "Why does it smell like roses?" She asked with her nose in the air. I remained silent and led her into the bed room. When I took off the blindfold, her jaw dropped. "Oh my god..." She turned to face me. "Emily, you did all this while I was on the couch?"

There were about 30 candles placed all over the room. Rose pedals laid in a path way to the bed, which had a black and red comforter on it. I walked over to my iPod doct and pressed play. "Feels like Home" softly floated through the air. When I walked back, she placed her arms around my neck as mine wrapped around her waist. "I had everything under the bed before we left home this morning. It wasn't a big deal, just a few candles." I smirked. "What do you think?"

Tears brimmed her eyes. I started to second guess my plans for tonight. I guess she could see the panic on my face. "Emily, Emily," She said trying to calm me down. "It's beautiful. I just love you so much."

"I love you too." I brought my hand up and trailed it along her jaw line. Our lips brushed past each other teasingly. Maya leaned forward, sealing the kiss. At first it was soft and slow, but soon became full of need and want. Her hands tangled into my hair and mine pulled her closer so our bodies were pressed up against each other. Our tongues were playing a game of dominance when we broke apart for some air.

I intertwined our fingers as we walked down the rose pedal pathway to the bed. She straddled my waist as I sat down. I peppered kisses down my neck, sucking and nipping lightly as a sensitive spot. She let out a soft moan. Quickly, I went to work on unbuttoning her blouse. I gently moved her so she way laying on her back. I hovered over Maya, brushing some hair from her face. "You're so beau-"

_ I'M NOT YOUR DADDY I'M YOUR GRANDPA!_

Maya's phone in her pocket interrupted me. She chuckled lightly, pulling out the devise and ignoring the call. She proceeded to throw it some where in the closet. Right after, I turned off my iPod, realizing a different song was now playing. She sat up slightly, cupping my cheeks in her hands, pulling me in. We soon reached our previous speed and my lips were again working their way down her neck.

I reached behind her, and soon her bra and shirt were facing the same fate as the cell phone. I continued my kisses then took one of her nipples into my mouth. Her back arched off the bed slightly as my hand kneaded the other. I switched my sucking to the other side. I stopped when I felt her hands move their way down the lining of my shirt. In one smooth movement it was also off.

Our eyes connected when I undid the button on her pants. I continued to trail kisses down her toned stomach once the zipper was undone and the pinstriped pants were off. She sat up and placed her lips on mine, hands working on my belt and pants. She kissed my neck and her hand slipped into my pants. I gasped when her hand came in contact with my heat. She rubbed my softly. "Maya, wait." She looked up at me confused, pulling out her hand. "Lay down," I commanded softly. She complied. "Today," I continued, running my fingers over her abdomen, then playing with the lining of her boy shorts. "I take care of you."

She nodded as I proceeded to hook my fingers around her underwear, pulling it off swiftly. I took a moment to take in the exposed woman in front of me. She was truly beautiful, and she was all mine.

I slid out of my pants and placed my self between her legs. We both moaned at the contacts. I made my way down her stomach until I was face to face with her hot center. I placed a kiss on her inner thigh and her breathing quickened. "Emily, I need you so bad."

I looked into her lust fulled eyes as I leaned down, running my tongue through her folds. Her back arched off the bed again, this time a perfect moan came with it. My tongue worked a little faster, paying close attention to her sensitive nub. Her erotic moans and panting almost sent me over the edge.

I could feel that she was getting close, but just needed an extra push. I brought two fingers up to her entrance, teasing it slightly, before pushing them in. "Oh my God!" she panted out, just under a scream. My fingers thrusted in and out of her pulsating body. Soon, her walls clenched against my fingers. Her body shook and I slowed down my movements once she calmed down from her high.

I moved behind her, pulling her body into mine. Kissing the back of her neck. She pulled my arm around her abdomen. Though I wanted a release so badly, that day was about her, not me.

We laid in a comfortable silence for a few moments. She turned around in my arms so her head rested on my chest. "I have a question," She started. "I don't want to sound like those jerks that forget their anniversary, but what is today for?" She shifted slightly and locked eyes with me. "I mean, yesterday was for when I said that I loved you. But we've never really talked about what today happened five years ago today."

I smiled then thought for a moment. I got out of the bed and walked over to the closet and pulled a t-shirt over my head. I moved back over, sitting down next to Maya. "Five years ago today, life was hard. I felt like I would never be able to get over what my mom did to you. And what killed me the most was that she wasn't sorry about it." Tears were slowly coming up, and I could tell Maya was on the brink of crying too. "For a moment I didn't think there was anything to live for. Then, I though of you, and how much you meant to me." A few tears slid down my cheeks and I sighed contently. "That's when I decided that someday I would do this."

I moved over to the bedside table and pulled out a box, proceeding to kneel down in front of the smaller girl. "Emily, are you proposing?" She asked, wide-eyed.

I opened the box. "Maya St. Germain, will you-"

_I'M NOT YOUR DADDY I'M YOU GRANDPA!_

We both let out aggravated sighs, and then started laughing. She ran over to the closet and picked up the infamous device. "It's my mom. Hey Ma, could you hold one one sec?" She slipped on a sports bra and shorts. She ran over to me placing a passionate kiss on my lips. Our foreheads rested against each others. "Yes, I will marry you." I pulled her in by the waist so she was sitting on my lap.

We started kissing again but stopped when we heard Maya's mom on the phone. _Maya, hello?_ She put the phone up to her ear, "Mom, mom, settle down... Yeah I'm fine... Anniversary is going great..." I took her left hand and slipped the ring on, it fit perfectly. "Yeah we went to the Co-Co and Beats place... it was really nice..." She pulled the phone away from her ear and turned to me. "Can I tell her?" I nodded and she smiled brightly. She screamed into the phone cutting her mother off. "Emily proposed!" A shrill scream came from the phone making both of us laugh. I could hear Mrs. Germain going on a rant about wedding plans. "Mom, please stop, we can talk wedding plans later in the week... Okay... Yeah she's right here."

Maya handed me the phone. "Hi," When my mom left, Mrs. Germain in some ways became my mother. She was there for me when I needed someone other than my dad or Maya to talk to.

"Hello Emily. I wanted to talk to you because I have something to ask you." Her voice was very serious. "Do you promise me you'll take care of Maya?"

"I looked at the girl in my lap. Her head was resting on my shoulder as she looked at the rig on her finger. "I promise you that I'll take care of your daughter. I'll make sure she's always happy."

"You know, I've always liked you Emily."

"Thank you."

"Okay, before I go, would you please give the phone to Maya?"

"Alright," I handed the pone back over to my fiance, and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey mom... Yeah... If you could see this ring!..." She started laughing at something her mother said. "Okay, I'll talk to you later Mom." She hung up, and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love yo so much." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled into the kiss she gave me.

"I would say, 'let's go to the club and celebrate,' but-"

"You would rather celebrate by sleeping?"

She nodded with a sleepy smile. She moved over to the bed, and I walked over to each of the candles, blowing them out. I moved behind her, wrapping my arms around her mid-section.

As we drifted off to sleep, I realized I was right five years ago. Things would be alright as long as she was there with me.

**Ending Note:** That's the end folks. It's been a fun ride, and now that I think about it, the title doesn't even fit the story... Oh well! Anyway, thanks you guys for the reviews and look out for any other stuff I might be posting. Ta Ta for now!


End file.
